In many integrated circuits, in order to meet the voltage withstanding requirement of different semiconductor devices in the integrated circuit, it is needed to convert a lower level signal into a higher level signal, or convert a higher level signal into a lower level signal. The level shift circuit is used to realize such a function.
In the liquid crystal display technology, the function of the gate driving circuit is to generate scan signals required by the liquid crystal display panel to turn on each scan row in turn in sequence. The gate driving circuit is mainly composed of circuits such as shift registers, a level shift circuit, buffers, and so on. The level shift circuit is particularly important, and it directly provides the voltage required to turn on each gate in the liquid crystal display panel.
In the gate driving circuit, the level shift circuit is a typical amplification circuit, which usually adopts a differential amplification circuit to improve the anti-interference ability to the environmental noise.